Serena
Serena is Wyatt's ex-girlfriend, his former boss, and the manager of Spin This. She is the first serious girlfriend Wyatt has in the series. Serena was voiced by Novie Edwards. Biography Serena first appears in "The Slow and the Even-Tempered." There, she is shown to be Wyatt's boss at Spin This, and she makes him take over two departments at once after firing one of his coworkers. After this, though, she appears in "A Lime to Party," where Wyatt reveals that he has a crush on her. There, she pays for Wyatt's coffee when he comes up short of money, and later appears at the party. She also talks to Nikki, who tells her good things about Wyatt in an effort to nudge her towards dating him. Despite this, by the time of "Mr. Nice Guy" (her next appearance), Wyatt has not made any further moves on her, and he ends up going out with Britney and Gina instead. She also appears in "The Girls in the Band," where she dances onstage with Jen and Charmaine. In "Stupid Over Cupid," however, she agrees to go out on a date with Wyatt (which Wyatt stresses over); on that date, they apparently have a good time and consider dating more. They don't do anything more besides go out for coffee a couple of times until "The (Almost) Graduate," where Wyatt asks Serena to be his girlfriend. Serena at first refuses due to thinking she's too mature for him, but changes her mind when Jonesy asks her out, and agrees to go on a date with Wyatt. There, Wyatt tries to prove that he's mature to Serena, but instead found that she was as immature as him, as Serena still enjoyed food and entertainment more typical to teenagers. Despite this, they ended up having a good date, as Serena admitted she was into him and they began going out for real. In "Bring It On," Serena revealed that she used to date Chad, shocking Wyatt and making him jealous. Despite this, he got over his worries about her by the end of the episode, and Serena didn't appear again until "The One with the Text Message." There, she broke up with Wyatt through text message in favor of Chad. This shocked Wyatt, as he couldn't understand both why she broke up with him and why she did so through a text message. As it turned out, Serena's worries about Wyatt's immaturity had resurfaced, and she decided to go back to Chad in order to avoid the age difference between her and Wyatt. Serena next appeared in "Dude of the Living Dead" as a zombie that turns Chad and Wyatt into zombies as well. After this, she appears in "Going Underground," where she fires Wyatt after he throws a tantrum at work over her dumping him. This leads Wyatt to become obsessed with Serena, first hiding from her and acting bitter about how she dumped him in "Deadbeat Poets Society" and to ask her out again using the mall's public address system in "Awake the Wyatt Within." She also appeared in "Fish and Make Up," where Jonesy asked her out for Wyatt (although this time Wyatt didn't want Jonesy to ask her out). Serena next appeared in "Pillow Talk," where it was revealed to her and the whole mall that Wyatt had built a shrine to her in his closet. Because of this, she got a restraining order against Wyatt with Mall Security. Despite this, she appeared in "Midnight Madness" harboring no ill will towards Wyatt and actually hitting on him. Despite doing this, though, she left the party to see Chad, breaking Wyatt's heart once again. After this, Wyatt seemed to mostly get over Serena, and she wasn't seen again until "Insert Name Here." There, he accidentally called Marlowe "Serena" and went on a quest to purge Serena from his life and took closure when he went on a double date with Caitlin (his fake date), Serena and Chad where he found out that he only cared for Marlowe. She then appeared in "Love At Worst Sight," where Marlowe got a job working at Spin This. There, Marlowe and Serena started to become friends, but their friendship was broken up when Serena put a note confessing that she still loved Wyatt in Wyatt's backpack. Serena's final appearance was in "Kylie Smylie," where she came onto an unattached Wyatt after seeing that Kylie Smylie was into him. Notably, at this point she had broken up with Chad again, as she thought he was too immature. There, however, Wyatt confirmed that he was over her and deigned to get back together with her. After this, Serena never appeared again in the series. Appearances *"The Slow and the Even-Tempered" *"A Lime to Party" *"Mr. Nice Guy" *"The Girls in the Band" *"Stupid Over Cupid" *"The (Almost) Graduate" *"Bring It On" *"The Swami" *"The One with the Text Message" *"6teen: Dude of the Living Dead" *"Going Underground" *"Deadbeat Poets Society" (non-speaking) *"Fish and Make Up" (non-speaking) *"Awake the Wyatt Within" *"Pillow Talk" *"Midnight Madness" *"Insert Name Here" *"Love At Worst Sight" *"Kylie Smylie" *"Bye Bye Nikki? Part 2" (non-speaking cameo) Trivia *Serena has apparently almost graduated high school, as was stated in "The (Almost) Graduate." *Serena's best friend is Charmaine, the head barista at Grind Me; according to Wyatt, as soon as they broke up, the barista gave him much less foam in his cappuccino. As a foam lover, he looked upon this as a travesty. *Serena is apparently a high school senior. *Serena's voice actor, Novie Edwards, also voices Leshawna from the Total Drama series. Gallery Serena and Wyatt.png|Serena and Wyatt coming back after riding the Vomit Comet 11 times on their date. Serena glares at Wyatt.png|Serena glares at Wyatt. Serena'sNewHat.jpg|Chad dumps his popcorn on Serena in front of Jude and Wyatt. Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h33m52s251.jpg|Serena fires Wyatt. Serena and Marlowe.png|Serena and Marlowe working at Spin This. Wyatt Marlowe Chad Serena.png|Serena and Chad hanging out with Wyatt and Marlowe at Grind Me. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females